


少藩主

by Youkali



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 一篇oc约稿的备份
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Relationships: 藩主/忍者
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1.

十五岁那年，西川源一郎终于熬死了他的父亲，噩耗来临时他刚踏上留学的归途，走的是当年高杉晋作的路线，但他未能收获同等信息，对局势尚且做不出任何感悟，只是走马观花。葬礼定在三天后，父亲留下了一座一万五千石的小城。

“西川君，你在想什么呢？”同行的人问道，周助是三百石的武士之子，源一郎最好的朋友。

“在想山茶花。”源一郎望着车窗外。冬季刚过，父亲后院的山茶花正当盛开的时节。

藩主死于一次普通的天诛，他在前往购置开春礼服的路上被一个其貌不扬的武士喊住，一刀戳穿了脊骨，刀卡在骨缝里，断了半截。

在那个年代，天诛不需要理由，甚至是个很无聊的死法，一开始这些浪人为了倒幕攘夷，发现洋人不好杀，转而诛杀日奸。至于日奸如何辨别，便由着他们的心意来：与洋人经商是日奸，亲近幕府的人是日奸，而源一郎的父亲只是和前两种人碰巧上了同一个茅厕或吃了同一顿饭。

而那个杀手，在尸体的和服上擦了擦刀身血，大摇大摆地走了。

源一郎打了个哈欠。

回城的路上有几个姑娘忍不住偷偷瞧他。源一郎穿一身菊桐纹样的青葱色羽织，细细碎碎散着前发，未长胡子，皮肤雪白，嘴角陷入两只梨涡。他朝路侧的百姓展露笑容。

关于追查凶手的会议没等源一郎就座便召开了，他的叔叔宗次郎自十三岁起助父亲处理家政，此时已是家老。屋里坐着十二个人，源一郎扫了一眼，认不出几个，武具奉行、主簿、组头、近侍——仅仅如此。这些人摆着统一的礼节性笑脸朝他行礼，每一个都面目不清。宗次郎说：“源一郎，你终于回来了，从此请西藩要拜托你了。”

源一郎回礼：“也拜托大家了。”

他在心里想：不是源一郎，是殿下。

家臣们面朝宗次郎讨论。家老决意肃清杀手，要把藩内所有无业浪人一网打尽。

“可是，我们离长州只有三日的脚程啊。”主簿是个怕事的人，新政府刚成立，上头不是长州人就是萨摩人，他可不想引来这些大爷的注意。他们龟缩至今，每年进贡一筐鲣鱼和一筐腌萝卜。一万五千石，还养不起一百士兵，要是惹了大藩，这些人还不够填子弹窟窿。

宗次郎吼了一声：“难道在座的都是贪生怕死之辈吗！”

源一郎喝了口水，目光直视屋外一株盛开的红色山茶花，昨夜新雨，花瓣沉重地坠着，一颗一颗向下滚落水珠。他就像十三岁继位的德川家茂，在一群唾沫横飞手持要政的老头中稳坐不动，无人征询他的意见。

老头死了也不是什么坏事啊——源一郎想。跟不上时代的人，迟早会被毁灭的吧。源一郎喜欢兰学，屋里藏着许多怀表时钟和打火机，他自认进步，进步就体现在收集小玩意，讲几句法语和荷兰语。打仗有什么好，凶手象征性地查一查也罢，可源一郎得装出一副孝子贤孙的模样。

葬礼结束后还得回学校报到呢。

源一郎放下茶杯：“诸位，处理浪人的事，可否等葬礼结束后再议，我不想家父尸骨未寒又动刀光。”

他声音小，又坐得远，故这一句淹没在嘶吼声中，只近侍听到了，替他倒了一杯茶。

“阿正。”源一郎问道：“守孝期间，是不是不能吃鲷鱼？”

“是的，少主。”近侍答道。

“啊，真难过，我都一个月没吃了。”

“少主，您得小心啊。”近侍凑上前：“老爷去世，这一万五千石的风向就变了，怕会有人找您麻烦。”

“什么意思？”

“您可是去上海留过学的人呀。”

回屋的第一件事就是把山茶花树下埋的挂钟给挖出来，安在屋里最显眼的位置。源一郎仔仔细细擦干净泥灰，站在墙边左看右看，铜制的镶边在透明玻璃外圈发着光，像一圈小小的太阳。五年前他因私藏这玩意被父亲关了五天禁闭，老头要他学儒学，信佛教，好像宗次郎辅佐藩主一样将来辅佐哥哥。那一年长州藩还是朝敌，幕府大军从四个方向登录长州，骑着高马穿赤红盔甲的赤背军远远穿越过小城的驿站，马蹄踏起尘埃，整片山林燃起熊熊烈火。渔夫和庶民们在两旁驻足，那些人一辈子都没见过武田家的血红铠甲，对踩死的庄稼反倒不在意了——“真美啊，是彦根藩伊井家的骑兵！” 源一郎躲在草垛后头看，被一个黑衣的陌生青年提起后领，一路往家里拎。源一郎一番拳打脚踢，只听来人在遮住大半张脸的绷带底下说了句：“少爷，回家。”

“你是谁？”

“在下是西川殿下的忍者。”

“我命令你放我下来！”

“您会乖乖回家吗？”

源一郎被放回地上，转头又要跑，再次被揪住后领。他脚尖堪堪点地，后颈漏风，只能气急败坏地作罢，表示听话。

“你叫什么名字？”

“忍者没有身份，也没有姓名。”

忍者像个重症病人，半张脸和一只眼睛缠着绷带，裸露的唯一一只眼明亮如刀。

“脸上是怎么弄的？”

“火药。”他简单地回答。

“你是因为不想养病才溜出来的？”

“少爷，我是来带您回家的。”

父亲竟然还藏着个忍者。也难怪，源一郎想溜出来玩时，那些藩士根本找不着他。

“既然你是家父的忍者，也会是我的忍者吗？”源一郎问了句蠢话。嫡长子继承家业，次男再有才华也没用，这人将来也只能是哥哥的忍者。

忍者蹲下身，抚平源一郎后领的褶皱，十分傲慢地说：“少爷总得熬到能继承我为止。”

源一郎“哼”了一声，他从没想过真能熬到这一天。

没有身份也没有名字的人仿佛不存在于藩中，只在源一郎喊“忍者”时偶尔自屋顶闪现，漆黑的一道影子淹没在家具的阴影下。年幼的源一郎在禁闭中百无聊赖，朝他招手：“忍者，陪我下会儿棋吧。晚餐的烤糯米丸子还剩两个，我屋里有白萝卜泥，你吃吗？”

忍者回绝，高而细瘦地盘坐在了桌前，直得像一株小松。

“为什么？”

对方抛下一个很俏皮的回答：“会长胖。”

这两个丸子是他专门藏起来留给夜行工作的忍者，受到拒绝多少有些失落，但年少无知很快令男孩重新振作。

“让我看看你的脸。”

“不行。”

“为什么？”

“没有主人允许。”

“你这家伙。”源一郎感到挫败，只得换个话题：“你觉得将军会赢吗？”

忍者答：“不会。”

“幕府不是有一大片伊贺和甲贺的忍者军队吗？”还有那么宏大的赤背军，怎么可能会输。

忍者朝男孩笑了笑，他裸露的半张脸没有笑意：“日本已经没有忍者了。”

武田信玄遗留下的滔天战火被濑户内海腥湿的晨风刮得七零八落，赤背军大败而逃，踩踏大片谷物，乡道上扔下了一把赤红色的长枪，被源一郎捡回家中。几年后源一郎开始查阅关于忍者的古籍，意识到整整二百五十年的和平导致这群战国时活跃的战争英雄几近灭绝。公家养不起他们，武家也瞧不起鬼鬼祟祟的间谍。

最后一次见到忍者，他像个侍女那样赤着脚跪在父亲的病床边，捉回了笼外的一只鹦鹉。

源一郎在外头观察了他好一会儿，哥哥跑过来，一言不发地把门关上了。

书里写着，忍者为了保持体重好从房檐上飞下而不受伤，像小鸟一样只吃豆子和玉米做成的小丸子。

讨论会还是继续开，第二次开会的时候没喊源一郎，家老认为源一郎还太年轻，在家的日子也不多，理应继续回藩校念书。“您不是喜欢天文吗？现在无人阻挠了，可以自由研习兰学。”众人应和。西川宗次郎仿佛这一万五千石小城里的另一个德川庆喜，打满了一整个算盘。

源一郎夜半闻着祭奠的青香，迟迟无法入睡，忽然起床召来近侍：“阿正，父亲的忍者呢？”

近侍愣道：“忍者大人......是西川殿下的秘密，我好久没见到他了。”

“他叫什么？什么来路？哪里人？”

近侍面有难色：“少主，在下不知。”

“你不知道怎么找他吗？”

“只有西川殿下知道。”

“父亲养的鸟还在吗？”

“西川殿下去世后，飞走了一只，失去了同伴后，另一只也不说话了。”

“把留下来的那只给我吧，它现在是我的了，我会重新教它说话，给它一个新的——”源一郎中途改口，把“笼子”变成了“家”。

第二天源一郎站在父亲出殡队伍的前列，接受路边百姓们的跪拜礼，忽觉胸口阵痛，想到自己没法再熬死一个宗次郎了。次男不是再有才华也枉然吗？凭什么这家伙能手握实权？或许他该支持驱散浪人的主意，再招来一个天诛，把这对兄弟剩余的那个一块劈干净。

源一郎自然不敢付诸行动，只是想想，他没想到愿望实现得这么快。

变故发生在池塘边，守灵结束后回屋，源一郎被三个身着黑衣的人拦住，打头的问：“阁下可是藩主西川先生？”他问的是源一郎身边的近侍阿正。

筱原正则明显怔住了，嘴唇抖动，扔了灯笼去拔腰间的长刀。源一郎见了第一道刀光才想起拔刀应战，他自十二岁学习神道无念流，成日逃课，只学个皮毛，刀是把名家手笔的村正，被丝绸刀套好生保养着，一时竟拔不出来。此时他表现得像个标准的十五岁小孩，尖叫一声，掉头就跑。

只听筱原正则在背后大声说道：“我就是西川宗次郎。”

源一郎没跑出几步，被另一个人迎面挡住，腰中短刀被瞬间抽走。源一郎吓得一屁股坐倒在地，以手兜住头颈要害。他该求饶吗，还是要像父亲那样以武士之姿英勇赴死？可他不想死啊，他也不想当个武士。

来人说了一句：“抱歉，少主。”

身旁已不见人影，源一郎颤颤巍巍地挪动屁股，只听夜风切割了人的声音，惨叫只到一半，剩下的半截倏然塌落。筱原正则还站在那里，看起来毫发无伤，三人包围着他，似乎无意追源一郎。有人自阴影中闪现，第一刀从后颈插入，杀死正前方一人，第二刀劈开了右侧浪人半张脸。左侧浪人已然发觉情况不妙，大叫着挥刀袭来，握刀的手被一刀砍断，整个人往前扑倒。他挣扎着爬行，嘴里嗷嗷直叫，看上去同样很不想死。源一郎在这地狱般苦痛的惨叫里浑身发抖，黑衣人耐心地听他讲完一句脏话才举刀。小刀穿过喉咙捅进下颚，往前一划，刀刃从唇齿鼻梁正中央切出，一分为二。神秘人扶住了近侍，从背后拔出一柄长枪，筱原倒地。

原来他是被枪吊在原地，才始终站立。

那人对地上的尸体浑不在意，以衣袖擦拭短刀，又向少年藩主走来。源一郎这才把自己转了个身，牙关发抖，两股打颤，尚不能站起。黑衣人的头一个动作想抬手来拎后领，随机收手，在三步远处正跪了下来。

“少主。”

源一郎呆滞半晌。

“.....呼，忍者？”

“是。非常抱歉。从今天起，在下将赌上性命效忠于您。”他低着头，眉目淹没在黑影里，试探着朝男孩伸出手，掌心平放源一郎的短刀。武士被夺刀是羞辱，夺主人的刀是大罪。

“少主，我可以吗？”

“可以。”

男孩握住了忍者的手和手里的刀。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

筱原正则的死自然算不了什么事，那句“藩主西川先生”却引起了轩然大波。这起刺杀究竟是针对藩主西川源一郎还是某个真正的掌权者？

宗次郎不屑一顾，认为这不过是又一次普通的天诛罢了，日本一天内发生的天诛不下三十起，这些浪人不只杀权贵，也杀小贩杀油贩杀渔夫，一切照旧——除了叫源一郎别再随意外出，要禀报给家老，带侍从保护。

源一郎反驳：“这关系到我的性命，还有父亲的性命，我要带人自己查！”

宗次郎看着他：“你受惊了，不够冷静，需要休养。”

“我很冷静，叔父。”

“你的剑道老师过几天会来接你回藩校。”

四面的家臣低头不语，无人为他说话。源一郎环顾屋内空缺顶发的头颅们，在满心的怨恨中站起，走出门。半道上的山茶开得火热，源一郎深吸一口雨后空气，重新展露笑容，他伸手入茶树，捏烂了一朵盛开的山茶花。花瓣和花心被指尖碾碎，无人注意到它的死亡，源一郎手握尸块，碎屑在手中半黏半落。

新来的近侍秋山正巧路过，提着只崭新的鸟笼，青色小鸟快乐地煽动翅膀，吱喳“少主”“殿下”等词。

“你只是一只鸟，怎么也这么谄媚？”

他回头看近侍：“秋山，是你教它叫少主的吗？”

近侍讪笑着连连点头。

源一郎嘴角凝着微笑，伸出滴着鲜红花汁的右手，接过鸟笼，松手。鸟笼掉在了地上，鸟食和木框撞得四散，鹦鹉发出禽类刺耳的惨叫，依旧叫着“少主”“殿下”，久经训练的禽鸟语调不变，宛如笑言。源一郎脚步轻快地走开了。

忍者跪在屋内的门后阴影处，以便在屋主以外的人进入时迅速格杀。他汇报给源一郎：“衣物内没有家徽。一人使枪，一人双刀，三人来自不同流派。听口音......”忍者顿了顿。

也就是说：“可能与家老主张驱逐浪人无关。”

死得就像坂本龙马先生一样奇怪呢。

“倒是我，都是个藩主了，还被家老关禁闭呢。”源一郎用一块白手绢擦干手上的花汁。

多方便，无需命令就会自动调查，身边多了一把刀和一双眼睛。可即便如此，老头还是死了。

“我说，你以前对我可没这么听话，是觉得反正我也不可能继承你对吧？”

忍者不答。他仅裸露在外的一只眼睛同以前一样缺乏情绪，体态却完全不同了。他成了一样遗物、一个奴仆，是能被任意处置的，即便心里再不情愿也好。

“别紧张，我没那么记仇，早就原谅你的冒犯了。”源一郎动作轻佻地摸了摸他低垂的头颅，发丝短硬，毛扎扎的。

“我这里有两个烤糯米丸子，吃吗？”

忍者摇头。

“还怕长胖？”

源一郎俯下身，把丸子递到了忍者嘴边。这是一个命令。

忍者的下半张脸淹没在围巾下，源一郎动手时，他朝后微微一躲，随即回到原地。年轻的藩主动作粗暴地扯下那块黑布，将放着丸子的手停在面前。

忍者沉默了几秒，呼吸抚过手指，仿佛在领会少藩主的意图。而后他张嘴，舌尖划过残留苦涩花汁的掌纹，从手心叼走了丸子。

如此顺从而熟练——源一郎无不恶意地想。那些风言风语是真的吗？源一郎在他吞咽时捏住忍者的下颚，抬手摘了他遮挡眼睛的那只护额，不容置疑地下令：“我要看你。”

忍者跪在原地进食的模样像只家禽。他显然正如书上写的那样，很少吃大团精米，软而粘稠的糯米丸子几乎堵住他的食管，连着吞咽了好几下。源一郎被此奇景吸引，停在下颚的手下移，一道蠕动的柔软喉管被裹入掌心，细长地暴露着几道青色血管。再勇猛坚硬的战士，也是会被噎死的。源一郎注意到忍者眉骨和颧骨处横亘下数道褐色的伤疤，把半边脸切割成无数碎片。真是浪费，他又想：多骄傲的一张脸，像在拒绝整个世界。

“是因为父亲留下的？”

忍者尚未吞咽完的声音有些发闷：“是。”

“平日里你是形影不离的吧？只是其他人找不到你在哪。你进他的卧室，甚至不需要请示。”连小妾和宗次郎都没有这个权利。

“是。”

“可父亲死的时候，你不在。”

忍者停止了吞咽：“是。 ”

“你在哪里？”

这句话仿佛把男人的脊背砸弯了，源一郎敏锐地嗅到一点动摇的味道。忍者低着头。

源一郎捏着那段颈：“不能说吗？”

“他让你去做什么了？还是你自己做了什么不能说的事？”

沉默给予了进逼的权力。源一郎继续说，语速放得很慢：“主人死了，侍卫却没死，这可是大罪，要切腹的，你知道吧？”

他想着“做得好”，出口的是另一句：“你这样，我实在很担心自己。”

那些在藩校里面对下层武士同学的趾高气扬、巧舌如簧全部回来了。他获得了一种奇妙的快感，仿佛松开另一只鸟笼。父亲很宝贝那些绿桃牡丹鹦鹉，据说是一位老中赠送的，每日安放在屋内悉心照料，从不让源一郎耍西洋打火机的手来触碰。他曾偷溜进房间拔过一只鹦鹉的一小片羽毛，后来那只鹦鹉咬掉了自己全身的羽毛抑郁而亡，死前像只病重而斑秃的鸡。

八岁的源一郎吓得魂不附体，躲进屋里后发了两天烧，也就无人追究到他。

多神奇啊，一个生命会因为一点点称不上恶意的外部践踏陷入自我毁灭。从忍者听自己说起老头子死讯的反应看，恐怕这家伙到现在为止都属于他的父亲，而非自己这个新藩主。

那张骄傲的脸抬起：“遵命。请少主做我的介错人。”

咦？

这并非源一郎的本意——他连砍小木桩都不断，何况人头。介错要高手才能胜任。是想承受更多痛苦来自我惩罚吗？源一郎歪着头想了想——还是只想死在主人的手里呢。

忍者起身往外走，被源一郎叫住了。

“你去哪？”

“找个地方。”

“就这里。”

忍者说：“血会把地板弄脏。”

源一郎微微噘起嘴，双颊鼓动。

“就在这里。”

源一郎坐在床头看忍者在地面上铺开外套，他做这些小事十分专注，姿态轻盈，像个做惯家务的女人。忍者不带刀，使用了源一郎的肋差，在刀柄上缠六尺漂白布，以怀纸将刀身仔细包裹。怀纸吸血，以免地板渗血难洗。他跪好之后，又想了想，搬了一个木盆放到背后。这是考虑到少主头一次介错，倒下时身体歪了，怕源一郎砍不中头颅。介错失败可是很丢脸的。

源一郎手举长刀，站在一旁，又坐到了忍者面前来。

——他连姿势都不对，这样是没法砍头的。但忍者没说。杀自己的经验虽说没有，让自己死快一点还是很容易操作的。屋里只有两个人，源一郎可以随便怎么来。

忍者举刀对准腹侧，源一郎开口：“这样不对。”他抬手扯散了忍者的腰带。后者没穿胸甲，只披了件茶色的贴身和服，源一郎顺风顺水勾开衣襟，从肩膀拉下到手肘。胸部、腹部逐渐裸露，覆着层薄薄的肌肉，同江户里那些热衷观看相扑的健身公子哥比，称得上构造精细。源一郎观赏新鲜的珍禽般反复打量，忍者长长的白色兜裆布交错横在胸肉上，一直延伸至胯骨下，他好奇地一扯。这是少年头一具裸裎相对的成熟躯体，此时源一郎的探索丝毫不带性欲，只是纯然地抚摸一对陌生的胸部，感受如此蓬勃的生命在即将死去时是什么形态。

“这也是因为父亲？”他摩挲着一道贯穿伤。

“是。”忍者手中的肋差偏了一度，避开藩主作乱的手。

“你总得为我也留一道。”

“是。”忍者郑重地看着他，目光温柔，竟是在笑：“殿下，今后请您自己保重。”

啊，这是头一个喊他殿下的人。于是源一郎摆出一副济世的豁达之态，大发慈悲道：“我原谅你了，为我活下来吧。”

他没料到忍者的动作更快，肋差压着句尾扎进了腹部，齐根没入。只听一声肉响，刀身血红。源一郎惊叫了一声，跪倒在地来抓忍者双手，死死握住，不让他向左划断肠子：“我没让你死！”他大吼道。

忍者唇色发白，脖颈青筋暴起，困惑地看了主人一眼，乖乖松手了。

怀纸已被血浸透，源一郎想把刀拔出来，可两手哆嗦不止，六寸长的刃尖穿透腹膜，缠着白布的刀柄已没入腹部，白布透出鲜血，变得无比滑手。他只拔出一小段，刀刃横割肠肉的手感令他牙齿发麻，舌头也不直了：“我只是想确定你忠于我。”就像父亲一样。

“我知道了，殿下。”

忍者的嘴角扬了扬，这是个释然的表情。他握住源一郎紧握刀柄的手，把肋差拔了出来。血在外套上溅了长长一道，那条白色长布正好派上用场，绕着腰腹缠裹包扎，源一郎神使鬼差地抚摸那道豁开裂口的鲜红皮肉，口舌生津，想把手指插进去：“这样的伤，你不会死吧？”

“不会。”忍者神色如常，趴跪着收拾地板和刀具，血流得不多。他缓慢端起木盆，源一郎夺了过去，放回原位。

“你睡吧。”

忍者没动。

“就睡我的床上。”

“不行。”

“有什么不行？我不是继承了你吗？你不是也睡父亲的床上吗？难道你们还要做些别的？”源一郎的声音大了起来。

忍者被这句话打得震了一下：“殿下，没有这种事。”

“那就躺上去。”

“十分感谢，殿下。”

源一郎拾起肋差，舔了一下刃尖的血，竟尝出一丝甜味。

忍者躺在父亲床上时也缠着半身白绷带，腰腹血红。天气闷热，他便不着寸缕，深色的两腿裸露，厚重的胸部深浅起伏，想必是在雨前的三伏天喘不上气。渔民告诉过他，在海里最健壮最凶猛的钓鱼上岸后死得最快，沉又重地噼啪一阵乱跳，很快无法呼吸，放回水里也不像以前那样健康，很容易死掉。源一郎在床上抱住了那对胸脯，它们没有如想象中那样剧烈跳动，和奶娘的滋味更不相同。

——不太好摸啊，他想。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

清晨的床被弄得一片脏污，血染了大片被褥。

源一郎临出门前喂了忍者鲣鱼片，用稍远的猛火烤至鱼肉泛白，浸入醋水，切成鱼片，这个做法叫做“烤飞霜”。忍者显然不怎么习惯，囫囵吞咽。他们生来是为了去死，美食、安逸、享乐会影响赴死的决心。

书里写着忍者补充能量时会吃鹿肉，可自从幕府发布“生物怜爱令”，吃动物就成了大罪，新政府建立后废除，日本人却早已丧失了吃肉的习惯。源一郎一边翻书一边寻找饲养忍者的方法。忍者在身边，他就是不问，当忍者是头不会说话的猛兽。

“这可是很贵的，我也不是常常能吃到呢。”源一郎最爱喂他不愿吃的东西，放在手心要他像牲口一样来舔。宠物出的洋相被归结于可爱，猴子不会表演，狗不会抬起前爪，价值就不高了。

经过昨夜，忍者似乎已将其当成了工作的一部分，犬似的跪着，很顺从地舔舐了主人的掌心。

“不说谢谢吗？”

“非常感谢，少主。”

真是一点自尊都没有呢。

下次给他点河豚吧，武士既然追求“忠”，以为主人切腹为荣，要是为一条丑鱼中了毒，那可真是莫大的耻辱。

源一郎总也无法召集全部家臣。他压下羞愤，装作并不在意，自顾自把玩屋内的中国瓷器。经过前夜的刺杀，源一郎忽然记起自己的上级武士身份，想亲自带人去排查凶手。小城里的居酒屋屈指可数，可藏外乡人的地方太少，一天绰绰有余。

主簿头一个反对。

“太危险了，少主，您不该随意出门。”言下之意：家老并未同意。

源一郎没理他：“谁跟我走！”

满屋子低着头，像一具具被拧断了脖子的尸体。

这可是他这十五年都未曾享受的待遇。幼时源一郎怎么胡闹也总有人跟着。上藩校时他是大名之子，后来又去了一年教西欧文学的高等私塾，庶民的孩子攀上他，就是一份俸禄和荣光。

可如今——

源一郎耳根血红，他咬着牙叫道：“奉行、组头，带人跟我走。”

他站了起来，背对众人，跨出房门。身后没有起身的动静，这一认知令他的头颅嗡嗡作响，羞耻烧满整脸。他不如离开这里去上学，至少不用忍受众人凝视败犬背影的眼神。

“慎吾、矶兵卫，跟他走。”宗次郎在屋内发话。

“是，家老。”

源一郎没有回头。

他曾以为做藩主是件容易的事，他所见的父亲一半时间赶往江户，一半时间在返程路上。渔民们捕鱼，庶民们种植，而父亲只管颐指气使，对所有人克以重税，把海面飘来的西洋传教士赶回海上。 源一郎自小就笃定藩主之位交给他，一定比父亲做得好，在哥哥死前，他总无伤大雅地幻想自己如何造福百姓，扩展土地，成为备受推崇的一代良主。他没想到眼前最大的困难就只有那么小——几个领着俸禄不干事的老头。

源一郎不懂税收和种植，对贸易与外交更是一无所知，他高谈阔论的本事在这片小港口只剩下一沓废纸。而家老总在他睡懒觉时开完了早会，剩下的时间督促源一郎学书法，理由是藩主不能写一手烂字。

背后沉默的目光如芒在刺。他已然后悔，还不如回家喂忍者，至少宠物不会忤逆。十六岁即位的明治天皇是怎么做的呢？源一郎总爱将自己同尊贵的大人比，一想到他们曾落入同等的困境，便自觉也能同样载入史册成为伟人。

查询藩内商铺与居酒屋一无所获，源一郎在街边一位流莺旁停下脚步，一言不发，只看着她巨大桃形发髻下一段微微前倾的白颈。

主簿在背后说道：“少爷，我们回去吧。”

源一郎突然找回了此行的目的，故作正色道：“二位认为是谁要刺杀藩主？”

奉行答：“应当是浪人，请西藩离长州藩这么近，又是谱代，不清理干净他们觉得不安全。 ”

“那些大人可看不上咱们。”主簿说：“我看是农民。”

“农民？”

“几百年农民见着武士大人都要绕道走，多看一眼都会被杀，现在新政府军政改革，全民皆兵了，武士刀还值多少钱，那些农民憋着股气想砍我们呢。”

“父亲生前对庶民也很苛刻吧？我听说有一次有人撞了藩士的刀就被杀了全家，还有次小起义呢。”

这话二人都不敢回答，源一郎不吝恶意地想他们也没少干这事。

奉行提议：“这样也查不到人，不如少主来诱敌吧。假如敌人真的是要杀少主，那么说不定就会出现。”

主簿：“您怎么能说这话。”

奉行说：“可是我们藩主总要独当一面的，武士就该把死生置之度外。我们都在附近，不会有危险。”

“奉行说得对。”源一郎咬着后牙。父亲也总是这样说话，咬肌坚硬地绷着，仿佛正在愤怒。他不知道威严的父亲对家臣总是面目和顺，他只以为威信要如此表现。

“我们可没法对家老交代。”

“不需要交代。”源一郎在傍晚的海风里打了个寒战：“我才是藩主。”

这条路的尽头是个港口。源一郎小时候常在这里登船出海，长洲藩与洋人联军海战时，那些民用商船也跟着起了些军舰的名字，如“夜叉丸”“罗修丸”等等，大将见到西川家的两个小子总会送来几条好鱼。后来新地开艮，建了更好的港口，此处逐渐弃置，源一郎独自站在路中央，只觉早春寒冷，他紧紧握着刀，五指发麻。

奉行带了五个人埋伏在侧。

他等了很久。

真是无聊。不会有人真的要来此地暗杀，源一郎无缘由的恐慌是来自过长时间的等待——他怎么就能把姓名托付给那两个不属于他的家臣。这两个家伙还在吗？也够了吧。

源一郎正打算叫人，不远处拐角走来一个人影。戴着斗笠，粗布衣裳，面目不清，乍一看像一个回家的庶民。整晚积蓄的恐惧在一瞬间达到了顶点，这个时候出现的活人比死人还要可怕。

源一郎故意把剑鞘拔出了一点。路口狭窄，他是上级武士，即便不认识新藩主，也没有农民敢迎面冲撞这样的大人，撞到刀是会被勒令切腹的。眼前的人却丝毫没有要避让的意思，步步逼近，已到面前。源一郎握紧刀柄，一抽出，刀柄被一把按回了原位。他只听见几个字：“少主，走。”

“你怎么来了？”源一郎松了口气。

“我一直都在，只要您召唤我就会来。”

这几乎像一句情话，但忍者显然毫无所觉，他说：“少主，低头。”

两批人是同时出现的，奉行和几个戴着黑面罩的武士互相对峙，武士出刀前常喜欢大喊大叫。多余的几个人提着刀冲了过来。

忍者挡在源一郎面前，手中没有武器。他在战斗中总是胜券在握的模样，连对战姿势都懒得摆：“我只说一遍，如果继续靠近，全员死刑宣告。”

他没有像上次一样冲进人群。源一郎全然忘了忍者身上几近致命的伤，在血腥味的熏陶下身心满足。源一郎笑容烂漫地驱使猛犬，下达了命令：“杀呀。”

忍者不像书里写的那样飞檐走壁，甚至不用镖。屋顶可不见得隐蔽安全，农民装扮时要像个农民，才能通过一切盘查。腰后拔出的镰刀扣上一条锁链，刀刃飞出时只在黑暗中闪出一道弧线，第一个人倒下后，剩下的四散奔逃。忍者追上第二人，那人摔倒在地，腾挪着后滚，嘴里惊叫着“饶了我吧，我不想死啊，我不想死。”镰刀尖停在后颈处，忍者经历了一秒的犹豫，那人一个打滚不见踪影。

源一郎想：原来不只是自己一人不像个武士啊。

狭窄的路中央又只剩下源一郎，这次他大步前进，来时的畏惧已一扫而空。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

家老对这次的事变表示重视，随后旧事重提：“源一郎，明天回学校吧。”

源一郎避开了这个话题：“叔父，有酒吗？”

忍者还是跪在门口，像一团沉寂的黑色阴影。书里写忍者身上有气味是致命的，但他身上充满了致命的血味，满屋不散。

源一郎皱起眉。

“你身上味道很重。”

忍者很歉意地起身：“抱歉，少主，我先出去。”

源一郎挡在门口：“我帮你洗。”

他手持酒壶，从忍者额头倾倒下来，后者闭了下眼，睫毛沾满了水珠。壶口很小，水柱从鼻梁下滑至下颚，一路流进松散的领口，浸入腰腹红色的绷带。忍者咳了两声，又忍住了，源一郎凝视着他裸露在外一段向前微微弯曲的颈，剩下的酒全顺势倒进了领口。

他可真是比妓女还逆来顺受。

“今天的鱼有刺，吃吗？”

这是源一郎近来最大的乐趣。如此强大的武器，鱼类却成了一种伤害，源一郎故意夹断了刺将鱼肉往他喉咙里塞，好让他被鱼刺呛到。忍者脸上铺了层病态的高热，脸颊和喉管因此变形。

源一郎摸着那段脖颈，扯开了领口，往下摸到腰腹潮湿的位置。他想到流莺也是这样穿和服，裸露一大片肩膀。

“你没带忍镖？”

忍者偶尔还断断续续咳，源一郎掐用力点，就能逼出几声。

“是。”

“为什么？”源一郎很好学。

“会硌到少主。”

“原来是因为我。”源一郎一副恍然大悟的模样：“忍者什么都不带，什么都不穿？是专门来侍寝的吗？”

忍者像是没领会这句话，答道：“屋内的一切都可以当做武器。”

“那杀我不是也很容易吗？”

他的脊背又被打弯了。忍者只在听到这种话时才有点人的反应，辩驳了一句：“不会的，少爷。”

这个动作彻底弄散了衣襟，裸露大片宽阔的棕色肩胛。源一郎揪着前额的碎发将那只头颅拎起来：“张嘴，我想喂你吃点别的。”

那张拒绝的脸此时正对新藩主的胯下，睁大眼睛，浑身僵硬。众道之好是名门望族武士才玩得起的雅癖，源一郎想这家伙必然当过父亲的娈童，又不是没脱过主人的裤子，不知做什么坚贞样，很不耐烦地往前顶了顶。

“少主，我已经不是少年了.....”他的声音几近恳求，听起来都像个人了。

自战国开始，大名武士豢养娈童成了种战术，可忍者已过了做家童的年纪，前藩主也不曾要他以身侍主，他自觉又老又丑，身体生涩，不该再入众道之门。

源一郎心情大好，嘟着两腮，不自觉带了点孩童撒娇的意味：“都说了要赌上性命的。”

“是。”

十五岁的性器尚未发育完全，只对着春宫图流过几次精，可多数的日本少年这时该到了大展神威的年纪了。源一郎从不和同学们去吉原，他私处毛发浅而稀疏，瘦瘦白白，不符合藩主大人次子的身份。源一郎同哥哥一块儿泡澡时，受了哥哥同学的调笑，说得给一郎物色个侏儒姑娘，才同这器物匹配。

哥哥叱道：“胡说什么，源一郎说他交过好几个小女友呢。”

源一郎从鼻腔里哼出一声，细细的眉舒展开。忍者的嘴可不像他的脸那样抗拒，舌和上颚软而热，他就是含着，也不知道怎么做，慢慢蓄起一嘴的口水，让主人的鸡巴在里头泡男汤，不多时就在地上流了小小一滩。

那双杀人的手无所适从地拽着少年藩主的衣摆。源一郎哼哼唧唧，摸着忍者脸上的伤疤和一只潮湿的眼珠，往前一顶就擦到了牙齿，忍者急忙往后一退，他倒也发不出火了。他正在凌辱父亲的武器，忍者嘛，理应硌人。

父亲所追求的男子气概又算得上什么呢，哥哥有，可哥哥死了，留下的忍者还得当他的女人呢。老头子要是知道这事，不知道会多生气。

剩下的事，春宫图里也是见过的。源一郎抽出性器，拿衣袖替忍者擦了擦嘴角的唾液。小藩主昂着他那幼小缺兴致勃发的性器，绕到忍者身后，踢了脚笔直的脊背。

“趴低一点。”

忍者显得很困惑，慢慢爬到地上，双手支着地板。源一郎左看右看，不太满意。

“腿分开一点，你不会吗？狗怎么趴，你就怎么趴。”

忍者僵在原地，绷着双腿，耻辱烧红了他的脸。

源一郎从后方扯掉他的腰带，心想你也终于能体会到我的感受了。他把衣摆向上推，兜裆布卡着臀缝，在深色的臀肉中分割出一小片白色。源一郎抚摸，肉质发凉、紧实，在揉捏中微微颤抖，他的食欲复又产生，可惜料酒都已浪费完了。

“为什么放过那个人？”源一郎漫不经心地问：“你知道他们要杀我。”

手里性器大而饱满，同那张脸一样值得骄傲。这是源一郎十五年来头一次触碰到一个男人的私处，它像动物那样热而野蛮，放在手中沉甸甸一团，无法一手掌握。源一郎发笑，他随手一捏，身下的人停住了呼吸，膝盖蹭着底板往前爬了半步，源一郎警告地拽住兜裆布。两瓣臀肉的缝隙之间倒很温暖，干燥地挤在一起。源一郎摸到一个小小的洞口。

“这个也不能说？”

“......少主，他们没有要杀你。”忍者似乎是下了某种决心：“他们是这里的人。”

“你说什么？是西川宗次郎吗？”源一郎大生嚷道，又惊醒过来压低声音。他捏紧手中的性器，忍者浑身一震，又往前爬了半步，一副想逃又强迫自己顺从的模样。源一郎用力扯着那块兜裆布，驭马一般抽紧缰绳，性器被挤压成一团，整个臀部也裸露出来。他低吼了一声，变声期的尖叫像个破音的女孩。

“可阿正死了啊！”

“筱原君的死，是必要的手段，他是唯一和家老不合的人。”

“你的意思是他们杀人也是为了给我个下马威，而我太蠢根本没察觉到？”

忍者的声音被咬住了：“少主，请不要这么想。”

“你也要管我怎么想？”

源一郎哈哈笑了两声。兜裆布总算被扯掉了，他抱住身下那截裹着红色绷带的腰，手臂收拢，感到更多粘稠沾满了雪白的衣袖。

这家伙只是件幕府遗留的杀人武器，他懂什么正确与无辜，他甚至不把自己当人，怎么会把别人当人，父亲又怎么能养出正常的人。对于这种锋利而未知的器皿，源一郎已然产生了畏惧，几乎想将它销毁。

“我不问你会说吗？”源一郎的手指按在切腹的伤口处，拨开绷带往里探。这片裂口像画里女人的阴道，隔着丝绸内裤摸起来也不过如此吧。

“我问你，父亲对你是怎么说的？你忠于我还是忠于请西藩？是藩主还是说话有用的人？”

他当然知道答案，这一切是被施舍的，他不过恰好是老头唯一没死掉的那个儿子。

“少主，我忠于您。”

“哈哈，你还真会说话！”

源一郎提着那只头颅，往地上猛砸了一下。忍者就这样以额头支地趴跪着，额发被血黏成了几团污黑的结块。

那条微微前倾的脖子被汗水浸得湿漉漉，青色血管一条一条绷紧。源一郎在虐待中感到满足，他对准那个小小的洞口，以交尾的姿势插了进去。那里很挤，仅容纳半个头部，源一郎感觉内部干燥狭小，并不舒服，很厌烦地问：“你知道怎么做吗？”

忍者摇头。他越趴越低，是为了稳住重心不倒，源一郎觉得他此时趴得很好看，屁股高高地顺迎，皮毛深而光亮，夹着一截短短的浅色器物，仿佛在肏一头沉默又忠诚的小马驹。同头一具触摸的肉体行淫，又何尝不是忠诚呢？

源一郎发挥了钻研精神，一边插在里头，试着用手指扩大入口。翻出来的肉十分鲜红，渗着血丝，像极了伤口，他勉强又挤入几分，可一往后拔，洞口就彻底闭合，又无法进入了。

“你不顺从我。”源一郎坐在地上，十分不悦：“你只忠于父亲。”

他看不见忍者的脸，后者听起来很疲惫：“您若不信，在下可以替您杀掉这里所有人。”

这话说得像吃午饭那样稀松平常。

“你说.....你说什么，你怎么能.....”源一郎又慌了手脚，他再怎么诅咒叔父，也从未想过要杀人。话到此处，他又噗嗤一声笑出来，满脸孩童的光辉灿烂。此时的忍者多像只待宰的牲口呀，只剩一个流血的臀和两条跪着的腿，竟说要杀掉所有人。

少年的心性总是来去自如，源一郎又快乐起来，重新思考怎么把自己的东西塞进那个洞里。瞥见桌面摆放的器物，选中了一支毛笔。

“要不你自己来。”源一郎拉了他一把，示意他跪起来：“忍者比较会干这些吧？”

忍者困惑地看着那只笔。

“你得湿一点，大一点，我才好进去啊。”

忍者张了张嘴，移开了视线，无声地顺服了。他接过笔，往两腿之间插，紧蹙着眉，动作宛如切腹。那支笔硬生生埋入一小截，笔头毛茸茸地在地上滑动，像一段小尾巴。源一郎上前推了他一把，让他张开腿朝自己坐。忍者不知所措地照办，被主人挑三拣四地指点着：“不是这样，和画里面不一样啊。”

源一郎弹了一下那半截细细的笔杆，忍者立刻绞紧臀部，两腿并了起来。

“你学忍术的时候，也这么笨吗？”

忍者低着头，听起来倒有些愧疚了：“在下只是下忍。”

下忍只负责传递情报和刺杀，做着最卖命的活，却从不知晓上层的情报和动机，是最廉价的杀人工具。

“伊贺还是甲贺？”

“甲贺。”

“幕府的御庭番，你了解吗？”

“在下就是。”

源一郎握住了笔，惊道：“你是将军的直属杀手？所以你是背叛了幕府吗？为什么？”

“为了西川大人。”

源一郎从未听过忍者如此温柔地讲一个名字，他几乎以为身为武器已失去了表达感情的能力。源一郎终于彻底领悟到，手里的这东西，从头到尾，依旧，只属于那个死掉的老头，只不过老头死了，哥哥也死了，就顺便施舍了自己。否则他西川源一郎到今天也只配那骄傲而冷漠的一瞥，偶尔被拎着后领提回家里。

源一郎不由发笑：“为了父亲？”

“是的。”

忍者的背叛非常简单，他不想杀掉自己的目标——请西藩的藩主，因那时十一岁的忍者认为西川大人是个很好的人。

暗杀的原因也很简单，幕府的一位老中听说请西藩在海里打捞出了宝藏，想独吞而被拒绝，于是派出了杀手。老中赠送了藩主一笼绿桃牡丹鹦鹉，那便是死亡的礼物。这笼鹦鹉已更新换代，至今还养在藩内。西川老先生放走过它们一次，又飞回来了。

当时的请西藩有许多神道无念流高手，藩主本人更是箭术超群，在长洲藩对抗英法荷美的联军中立过战功，虽说战败后，幕府反将这些爱国武士视作违令，没捞到一点好处。刺杀并不成功，战损好几人，忍者作为最后一个存活者，草草处理了断腿，埋伏在屋顶整整九天，等到四周戒备消失，恢复宁静，夜半跳窗潜入，发现西川正在点香悼念死者。他请少年忍者坐下，问他：“你为什么要杀我呢？”

“奉命。”

西川又问：“你认为这个命令正确吗？”

“我忠于主人，不忠于正义。”

“你的主人在昨日已经因违反政令被勒令切腹了，谏令在这里。他是个奸臣，你到底是在为谁效忠？又是为什么而战？”

十一岁的忍者咬着牙，寒冷和伤病使他双眼通红：“我没打算活着回去。”

“孩子，你还没吃饭吧？这里还有饭团，吃完就回家吧。”西川拉开了一张被褥：“如果不想回家，可以睡在这张床上。”

黑船来航的数年，背叛早已不是新鲜事。御庭番在整整二百年的荒废里成了一盘散沙，一半人追逐权利，另一半人虚度光阴。而戒律和规训仍在，战败者死，负伤者死，忍者哪里会有什么家呢？他们和赤备军一样，不过是一群过时的战争机器。这个名不见经传的少年忍者在御庭番记名册中成了一个死人，挤在前五百个活人的名字和后五百个死人的名字里，一生只化作四个字的空间，几年后名册被毁，再无人知晓他曾经存在。

日本历史上的头一起忍者背叛事件是因为爱情，而这一起，只为了两个冷掉的素饭团。

“你说，父亲是个什么样的人？”

源一郎把毛笔往里插了一点，笔杆似乎捅到了尽头。忍者的腹部微微蜷曲，努力忍痛，但他对此丝毫没有怨言，如牲畜般温驯。

“西川大人，是很温柔的人。”忍者缓慢地说：“他对我很好。”

“是吗？”

这世上竟真有人用“温柔”形容那个可怖的老头，好像源一郎十五岁之前的悲惨人生怪不得任何人，只是单纯地被自己毁掉了。

他的哥哥死于一次参勤交代的途中，在盛夏的酷暑中病重吐血，可面见将军须在十五日之内，于是两百人的队伍摇着旗敲着锣鼓带着哥哥的尸体继续赶路。尸体腐烂，没能返回故乡，葬在江户城内一棵红枫下，算是满足西川长子那一辈子“成为人上人”的愿望，藩内唯一支持源一郎上兰学校的人就此消失，源一郎只能继续去藩校读朱子学。禁门之变后许多大名早已停止参勤交代，只有父亲这等无关紧要的谱代大名还做着春秋白日梦，耗费整个藩一年的钱财物资把妻女送去当将军的人质。就这么一个迂腐而古板的家伙，这么一个害死儿子心无愧疚的人，一个因拈花惹草冷落正室导致其出轨被杀的人，竟会被以“温柔”冠之。

源一郎愤愤道：“他对你好，可是我对你一点都不好。”

他拔出笔，这次从正前方进发，重新把性器插了进去。洞口没宽敞多少，但多了水，勉强能通行一半，肉体密密匝匝地挤压着它，滚烫的黏膜包裹着，十分抗拒。源一郎发育不全的性器在里头放了几秒，还来不及进行第二次插入，忽感一阵酸麻直涌而下，有什么漏了出来，淅淅沥沥地射入其中。

高潮过后的少年心满意足，躺倒在底下坚硬的胸口，忍者被顺势压回地板，腹部的绷带已遭血洗，盛放不下的血丝沿着大腿滑落，粘在性器上，像一整片烧透的烛油。两腿间那个驴似的大家伙呈深棕色，软绵绵地耷拉着。

源一郎捏住脸颊下枕着的一颗乳头：“你是不是觉得跟父亲比起来，我就是个废物？”

忍者麻木地躺在地板上，嘴唇苍白，双手汗湿。他说：“您很好，少主。”

“他会这样对你吗？”

忍者沉默地摇了摇头。

“我很厌恶他，他是个自以为是的老混账。”源一郎说：“你会因此厌恶我吗？”

忍者：“我忠于您。”

源一郎嗤笑了一声。

“你发烧了。”

“没有，少主。”

“你现在是我的了。”源一郎撇嘴：“别说假话。”

战斗没让他受伤，源一郎倒差点要了他的命。忍者蜷在被褥上昏昏沉沉，源一郎清晨还想再做一次，觉出他实在烫得厉害，洞内温度过高，无法放入鸡巴，便试图替他找个西医。忍者拒绝，语气强硬地请求主人：“如果主人我要舍弃我，请允许我死在您手里。”

源一郎摸不着头脑，而后才知道忍者是不能暴露面容给活人的。他们要伪装，要淹没在黑暗里。

“父亲以外的人没见过你吗？”源一郎问出这句还挺开心。

“西川殿下病重时，您的兄长见过。”

“哦。”

源一郎又问：“你是个人。你没有想过做一个人吗？”

忍者摇头，从地板上爬起来，自觉该尽服侍的义务，于是又跪到源一郎面前，端端正正地含入主人勃发的性器，姿态宛如膜拜。他至少知道舔一舔了，可还是顶不了大用，不一会儿唾液又流满衣襟。

源一郎对着那半张烧毁的脸撒了几滴精，兴致缺缺地出门。

家童提了修好的鸟笼来，其中一只鹦鹉翅膀上少了一小片毛，却并不记仇，依旧亲昵地叫嚷着“殿下”。

这是近一个月来源一郎头一回被邀请参加早会，入座后才意识到这次的会议与他有关。叔父给他物色了几个姑娘家，想要他早日纳妾，今晚就可入家门去偷香。源一郎立刻获悉是那日偷看流莺的事被汇报给了宗次郎。他羞愤难当，又嗫嚅着不敢反对，自从知晓叔父和家臣们以暗杀手段来逼迫他离藩，源一郎更加收紧手脚、不敢做声了。他能有什么手段呢，他身边甚至没有亲信。

“我会回学校的。”他这样说道。

宗次郎关切地问：“源一郎想出去游艺吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

5.

源一郎没在街上找到那位脖子细长的流莺，打听得知她是外乡人，幕府禁私娼时倒霉被抓，关押过几年，新政府成立后无罪释放，重操旧业，一路流浪卖淫。

他只得进了一家妓馆。游女偎着少年大名喝酒，全身裹得严实，只露出里衣桃红色的边。

源一郎忽然问道：“我是个怎样的人？”

“大人是很英俊的人呢。”

“还有呢？”

“您是新藩主，自然博学多识，年少有为，是个堂堂的武士大人。”

源一郎咽下一口酒，还想接着问“那我是温柔的人吗”，忽又失了兴致。温柔与他无关，他不需要温柔，他最想要的是老头那样的威严和权力，想要所有人跪在脚下恭敬得像条狗。靠温柔驯服的，不都是蠢货吗？

女人的私处要宽阔很多，不同与忍者抵抗的身体，插入后尚有余量。源一郎盯着女人两腿间的豁口——那个和父亲在卧室翻滚的白色女人就从这样一道长长的血红裂口里排出了源一郎的私生子弟弟，那孩子从小半身麻痹，面貌丑陋，一张嘴就流口水，最终被生母捂死在床上。思及此处，源一郎汗毛直竖，从床上滚了下来，一脚踢开妓女，匆匆提上裤子离开。

路上一位家臣被村民的狗咬了衣服，摔翻在地，胡乱挥舞着武士刀叫骂。四面围着好几个庶民一面请罪一面阻拦，后头一位姑娘忍笑忍得辛苦，一见身旁衣着雪白的源一郎便大惊失色，就要跪下，源一郎拦住了她，用一根手指捂了她的嘴唇。

姑娘的脸腾得血红。

“我只是路过。”

源一郎朝她美好而灿烂地一笑，他是很知晓如何展示的。

地上这人翻滚的姿势眼熟极了，源一郎又看了一会儿，逐渐回忆起夜里被忍者放走的武士，一边喊着“我不想死”，一边狼狈逃窜。正是此人。源一郎登时双眼怒睁，半晌后他泄了气，最终只默不作声地换了一条路绕行。走出几步，身后传来狗类似婴儿的哀嚎。

源一郎恶毒地想：要是幕府还没倒，这人杀狗非得坐牢不可。

一位家臣在路上迎接源一郎，开门见山地要求：“少主，西川大人留下给您的那位忍者，可否叫他出来见见我们。”

源一郎心中一跳，一股凉意从头顶直下脚底：“你们要见他做什么？”

“他十五年来一直守在西川大人身侧，同为家臣，我们中无人知晓他的身份和底细，藩主之死他有责任、嫌疑也最大。他必须出来说清楚，而不是像现在这样受包庇。”家臣并不体谅这段话中源一郎所处的位置，又补充道：“少主能放心身边有这么一个来路不明的人吗？”

源一郎张口结舌，竟不知如何反驳：“你怀疑......他侍奉西川家多年，有什么理由弑主？”

“少主，我们听说他是叛忍。”

“我相信他。”

“少主因为什么相信他呢？”

难道我要相信你们这群宗次郎的走狗吗？至少他救过我两次。

“我自有判断。”

家臣碰了个难啃的钉子，并不退却，反而步步紧逼：“您认为忍者能保护主人，西川殿下为何会遇刺？若他无辜，同我们这些近侍又有什么区别，如今是太平盛世了，我们可以一同在阳光下保护您。”

源一郎苍白地反驳：“暗卫不能暴露在阳光下。”

“少主。”家臣停顿几秒，一脸胜券在握：“如今的新政府要求每个藩汇报人口，他也该成为一位日本公民，而不是继续当幕府的亡魂。少主难道不想忍者成为一个人吗？”

“人”这个字击倒了源一郎。他说得对，每个字都对，源一郎不成熟，却不是傻子，他知道古刀一旦重返人世就会氧化生锈，名器见光会迅速碳化破碎，他们是想杀死藩内唯一一个来自旧时代的血腥隐患，可这也是源一郎亲手养的唯一一只小鸟，父亲留下的整整一万五千石土地里，只有一只鸟属于他，他们连它也要夺走吗？他今天出门前甚至还没来得及喂它饭团呢。

源一郎一步一步挪到卧室前，几乎喘不上气，恐惧和羞愤攥紧了他的心脏。身后跟着的家臣越来越多，他们全副武装，腰间插着刀，好像随时要把飞出的小鸟斩成数段。

他忽然想到仿间传闻孝明天皇是被攘夷派暗杀，那群爱国志士满嘴“尊王”，挥动屠刀前喊着口号要替天皇铲除一切障碍。

十六岁继位的孝明天皇，十五岁即位的西川源一郎，内忧外患啊，真是没有比这更糟糕的事了。

源一郎开了门。忍者不在屋内。

他松了口气：“各位请回吧。”

家臣不肯退散：“藩主请召他回来。忍者不该随主人左右吗？”

白天被狗咬的那人也插嘴：“主人的召唤都不听从，留着确实是个隐患。”

屋内的两只鹦鹉在笼子里上蹿下跳，一见主人便叫嚷着“殿下”“殿下”，十分快活。源一郎知道忍者还在，无处不在，藏在哪片叶子后头或一团即将化雨的乌云里，后院的山茶花是他，戴斗笠的农民也是他，只等自己召唤他就会出现。

源一郎脸上泛起笑意，说道：“我今天累了。”然后关上了门。

他爬上床，在屋里睡了一觉，夜半醒来发现忍者跪在门后的老位置，正像小鸟一样吃一盘煮豆子。源一郎看了他一会儿，说道：“我也想吃。”

忍者膝行至床头，手中的豆子递了过来。源一郎尝了一颗，煮烂了，果真是鸟食，难吃得很。

“这你也吃得下。”

“难吃吗？”忍者像犯了错，把盘子移开了。

也对，这家伙最近正病着呢，鼻子失灵，吃糠也觉得香甜。

“外面那么多人蹲着你，怎么进来的？”

“他们抓不到我。”

“他们来抓过你了？”

“要不是您不让我杀人，白天他们一个都跑不了。”

源一郎笑了：“你以为你是服部半藏？”

“真正一流的忍者，可不会在历史上留下名字。”

“你这家伙，很自以为是嘛。”

他们变得和小时候一样偷偷摸摸，胡说八道，把一切搞得像幽会。父亲的忍者夜半留给少年一炷香的时间，一到点就回去守夜。“过来，我要看你。”源一郎用力地摸了他的脸，好像没那么烧了。

“今天没有鱼肉和饭团了。”

“我去厨房给您偷。”

源一郎哭笑不得，杀人利器到他手里竟也只剩这些用处了，除了行淫就是小偷小摸。

“不用了，趴下。”

这个年纪的性欲总爆发得很突然。源一郎趴到忍者宽阔坚实的脊背上，作出了动物交媾的姿态。

二者的交配没有感情，只有生殖器的接触。动物为了繁殖，源一郎只为报复白日里所受的苦。保护了这么一个东西，总得讨回点什么。他自后方插入，忍者化作一头沉默的家畜，那些沉重的肉膜挤得源一郎很疼痛，这样的抗拒才有权力的感觉。权力就是教人痛苦的。

肛口又出了血，混着白色的精一起流出。源一郎只当这时才深感雄风大振，稀薄的精液撒入肥沃的土地，痛苦播种给了别人，他就又成了一藩之主，胸口的郁郁之气一泄而空。属下个个屈于胯下，对他俯首帖耳。

源一郎这时还要故作风雅，拍拍忍者的屁股：“我弄得你不舒服？”

“没有，少主。”

“你舒服吗？”

忍者沉默了几秒，不知道该说真话还是假话，少藩主说过不能撒谎，他最后选择了：“我不知道。”

“你不知道是不是舒服？”

“是。”

源一郎捏住了忍者低垂的性器，用力摩挲了几下。

忍者下意识挣动：“我......少主，请不要......”他不会让自己高潮，那样太危险了。

源一郎咯咯发笑，已然忘却了全部危机，他认为实在没有比忍者更好的交配对象了。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

源一郎在天刚亮时打了个喷嚏，随即被一声巨响惊醒。屋外燃起了火光，跪在床头的忍者抄起墙边源一郎捡来的赤红长枪，笔直抛出了窗外。窗纸被冲破一个大洞，源一郎在烟雾中猛咳了几声。

长枪将一人钉在墙面，并未伤及要害。那人连声怪叫，手中的火把落地，火势蔓延，满院的山茶花因而燃烧起来，血红的花朵笼在火焰之中。

“你总算肯出来了！整日鬼鬼祟祟，你还想害死第二个藩主吗？”

源一郎披着外套出门，屋外已然围了几圈人。他从来都不知道藩里竟有这么多家臣。

“西川殿下已经过世，你为什么还活着？”

“我们已经查出来了，御庭番的叛忍，当年就是你来刺杀西川殿下。这几次三番的杀手，根本都是你引来的吧？”

“还请您就在这里切腹吧，苟活不觉得羞耻吗？”

忍者悠然走到墙边，拔出了那支赤背军长枪，墙上的人一落地便手忙脚乱地抽刀相向。忍者不予理会，他手持赤红长枪回到主人身边，火光照着那张拒绝整个世界的脸，嘴唇紧抿，双眼明亮，半边烧伤的勋章狰狞如恶鬼。此刻的他前所未有地像个武士，仿佛二百五十年前风林火山的四字真言在这一刻复生了。

忍者凝视着源一郎说：“除非主人要我切腹，否则我不会死在任何人手里。”

源一郎也看着他，后退了几步。他的后退意味着默许 ，一退，四面的刀尖就近了几步。

“叛忍，离少主远点！”

忍者没动。因他曾经离开了一步，西川大人死了。这一次他不会离开一步。

奉行的脸在火光下扭曲变形，嘴唇咧开，手中的刀呈青眼起势：“怎么，你还打算再说一次全员死刑宣告吗？”

忍者并不看他，只看着源一郎。

天开始亮了，所有的黑色都被装进了忍者的眼睛里。那么黑的一双眼睛凝望着少年藩主，他怀里切腹的伤口还没愈合，忠孝礼智信，他只剩下前者能够守护。

源一郎环视满院山茶树烧秃的花枝，心悸和眩晕排山倒海而来。九岁的西川源一郎见到赤背大军打马而过也是如此，那片死亡一样宏大绚丽的血红令人想要下跪。他不知道那只是旧时代亡魂在生命最后一刻的表演。

“忍者，我......”

忍者动物般的注视追随着他，安然等待最后的宿命。

人群外传来一声喝令：“你们在做什么？”

源一郎自梦魇中惊醒，惊恐万状地四处打量——又是宗次郎。

“全部回去，开早会。”

这个手握大权、源一郎恨之入骨的次子又救了源一郎一次。宗次郎没看忍者，转身离开。

忍者走回源一郎身边，靠墙摆放长枪，跪下，替主人穿好外衣。源一郎自上而下看忍者衣领中微微弯曲的恭顺的颈，心悸久久不能平复。

“你跟我一起回学校吧。”他说。

忍者说：“好。”

早会的内容是由新政府入职的前长洲藩士来汇报的。新政府颁布谏令大改革，废除所有藩改名为县，土地和税收全部上交政府，此后一城之主再无俸禄养家臣，家臣团就此解散，武士失业，同庶民别无二致。藩内一片哗然，方才积累下的肾上腺素再度爆发，好几个人抽刀要斩来使，被家老厉声喝止。

源一郎依旧独自坐在远处看着门外的山茶树，好像这一切与他无关。

过了一会儿，他问桌边的家童：“今天的晚饭有鲷鱼吗？”

“有，少主。”

“多给我一条。”

这一天之内，所有人行色匆匆，或哭天抢地，或愤恨难当，一藩之主倒无人问津，自得其乐。源一郎穿过躁动的人群，嘱咐家童午饭多留一份鳗鱼寿司，别忘了白萝卜泥。

忍者跪在源一郎的床头，把曾属于父亲的鹦鹉捉回笼中。小鸟咬了他一口，但忍者毫无所觉。

房门没关，已无人在乎判决忍者，这些养着一家妻女的中年武士不得不为即将消失的俸禄焦急。

傍晚叔父来找他，这个男人头一次将源一郎视作“藩主”，一副家老的口气前来商议：“少主，您怎么想？”

源一郎问：“叔父怎么想。”

“南边准备起义了。”

“这样啊。”源一郎敷衍。

“我也是这样想的。”

“可是长州萨摩都已经投降了，天皇身边有强大的近卫军，起义不是去送死吗？”

宗次郎微笑，似乎首次知晓源一郎也能如此清楚明晰地思考：“武士不该为信念赴死吗？”

信念？不过是为了俸禄。

源一郎“噢”了一声。

“我们打算先去南方集结军队，随后一路攻上江户。”

源一郎不答，目光瞟向墙边的赤红长枪。

宗次郎并没有被源一郎的态度冒犯：“源一郎，我们都是次男。你该明白，我们多么渴望权力，你父亲是大名，我却只能当他的家臣，你知道我熬了几年吗？这些都该是我的。我不止想要这一千五百石，我想要的，更多。”

“我也想要。”源一郎很慢地说。他望着宗次郎的眼睛：“土地、百姓、权力，我都想要。”

本来就是我的。

已经什么都没了，他也不怕说出来。无论起义是否成功，西川源一郎也构不成任何威胁。

“源一郎，你并不知道怎么伤害别人。”

源一郎内心大受震动，他想说他知道，忍者也知道，可能忍者不知道，可他自己知道。

宗次郎接着说：“你丝毫没有狼性，源一郎，你太温柔了。这里不适合你，快逃吧。”

“叔父，我......”

宗次郎拍了少藩主的肩膀：“我们明天启程。”

温柔？

温柔吗？温柔是软弱的意思吗？他明明对谁都没有温柔过。

源一郎朝叔父躬身行礼。他一直希望宗次郎去死，而这一天竟然也熬到了。他茫然地想，自己是否有一天也能成为叔父这样杀伐果断的人。可他不想死，武士就得赴死吗？

忍者正扒开一颗树。那片被烧秃的山茶树傍晚竟又顽强地抽了新枝，开出了一朵小花苞，忍者脊背弯弯，吸着因病失灵的鼻子奋力闻了闻，显然无所成效，颇为失望地放开了它。源一郎对此景品出几分宽恕和怜爱，他从不知道忍者还喜欢什么，只当武器是没有爱好的。父亲后院的山茶树是源一郎出生那年种的，他还当是为了母亲呢。

忍者分到了一条鲷鱼，源一郎小心翼翼地喂他，没让他吃进鱼刺。他是养得好宠物的，只不过大多数时候折磨更有趣些。

“我不想投降。”源一郎喃喃自语。

“这一切是我好不容易得来的，现在我终于熬到宗次郎走了，没人能骑在我头上。这片土地从百年前就注定是我的，可我当不了几天大名了，藩校也很快会遭取缔，难道我要和那些庶民一样去江户谋生吗？我不想做什么普通日本公民。当人有什么好，整个世界全是一样的人，没有人上人，人又有什么意义？”

他头一次跟忍者说这些，却并不是说给后者听。说给忍者同说给一只鹦鹉、一条狗、一堵墙听没有区别，就像他们之间的交配，那不是倾诉和交流，忍者也分不清欢爱和强奸的区别，才能把两个饭团的成本当做温柔。可忍者听懂了。源一郎这一大段，反反复复，在他耳中只有一句话——“我不想死”。

忍者说：“少主，我可能是日本所剩无几的忍者了。他们一定很怕我。”

源一郎好像很惊讶自己作为发泄对象的物品说话了。

忍者又说：“我会赌上性命实现您的愿望。”

源一郎正视了他：“如今是太平盛世，抵抗会死很多人，这难道是正确的吗？”

“少主，我不忠于正义，我只忠于您。”


	7. Chapter 7

7.

第二天清早，藩内呈现了前所未见的繁荣。人们收拾出行的武器和食粮。这些家臣前一天还和忍者拔刀相向，今天就宛如同门兄弟，喊他一桌进食，一起开会。昨天满怀杀意的奉行跑进后院，请教忍者渡河的小工具如何使用。

他们这一支小小的武装力量不足一百人，源一郎却没在任何一人脸上见到死亡的阴影，所有人斗志昂扬，仿佛悲观和绝望是他个人的财产。

傍晚这一百个人整装离开，走的正是赤备军大败而逃的路线。源一郎跑进屋，抄起墙边的长枪，跌跌撞撞冲出大门，把长枪交给了忍者。

家臣们早习惯了不把小藩主当回事，还是哈哈大笑：“带着这个，要忍者怎么打仗呀。”

源一郎充耳不闻，只望着忍者：“你真的能打赢吗？”多年前源一郎问过他“将军能赢吗”，将军有庞大的忍者军队，还有赤红盔甲的骑兵，源一郎只有一支长枪和惴惴不安的权力渴望，拿它对抗废藩置县，对抗军政改革，对抗洋枪洋炮。

必至之日业以来临，他终于也变成为被时代抛弃的产物了。

忍者跪下，接过长枪：“能，西川殿下。”

源一郎后退了一步：“好。”

忍者朝他一笑：“少主，谢谢你。”

源一郎问：“谢我什么？”

忍者说：“您对我很好，您让我活了下来。”

源一郎的胸口如同被巨石砸了一下。他想起忍者左腹至今尚未痊愈的刀口。源一郎依赖忍者的保护，又想满足羞辱鞭挞的欲望，初次见面没让忍者切腹，原来这就是他所认为的“好”。

忍者继续说：“您给我那些我不被允许享用的食物，它们很美味。”

源一郎张嘴，什么都没说出来。

“您说我是个人。”

可是我没把你当人。

我说的人，只是我想让你当人的时候，你才能当。

“您和您父亲一样，都是很好的人。”

我和他都不是好人。

源一郎无法反驳以上的任何一个字，没人能面对这么一双真诚的信任的眼睛。他唯一能做的只是沉默，沉默的假象会成为真实，沉默让一切恶行变成一个人此生所拥有的全部善意。十五岁的西川源一郎过了短短半个月的藩主生涯，毫无建树，一事无成，没有比他做得更差的人了。

宗次郎离开的十天后，南方的起义军被全面肃清，而北上的政府军却被一阵长达一个月的神秘毒雾拦住了，所有穿行而过的人都因产生幻觉而发狂，他们说看到武田信玄的骑兵，一支赤红长枪将天空和地面分割成两段，首位两端无穷无尽，好像它就长在天地的尽头。

源一郎问：“那个持枪的人呢，他......”

“他叫什么？”

啊，原来还不知道他叫什么名字呀。

“是个忍者，有没有见到什么忍者？”

“现在的日本还有忍者啊，我倒也想见识一下呢。”

长枪在毒雾散去的三天后被捡到了，只是一把发锈折断的旧枪，四周零散躺着几具尸体。忍者没有姓名，没有身份，当然也不会有尸体。

一个月后，请西藩投降了。

源一郎的好友周助来接他回校，见这个前藩主同学临行前放走了笼子里的两只绿色鹦鹉。

“鹦鹉放出去会死的。”周助好言提醒。

源一郎说：“它们会回来的。”

“你都走了，它们要回哪儿去？”

“它们会一直在我身边的，藏在哪篇叶子或者乌云后头，只要我召唤就会出现。”

END

一些无关紧要的注释：请西藩是历史上真实存在的，但除名字以外的信息都是我乱编的，因为请西藩藩主是历史上最后的大名，希望源一郎也是XD

剖腹操作参考了三岛由纪夫

全员死刑宣告来自一部抗美奇侠漫画【幕忍】


End file.
